sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Amber(Deyvan Salez)
Amber is a gem who heals the injuired gems. She betrayed homeworld for the crystal gems, and is one of their healers(Aside from Rose Quartz, but she couldn't have done everything alone right..?) Apperance Amber is an orange gem, with her gem on the right side of her hip. She wears dark orange boots, and she wears light armor, which covers her legs, the upper half of her body, and covers some parts of the arm. She has short, light orange hair, with bright red earrings which allow her to control fire(They're actually Ruby shards.) Weapon Her weapon is/are a dagger(s). They're the color black, and pretty sharp. She can summon more than 2, but she doesn't have much use for it. The daggers can also camoflauge, if Amber turns invisible Personality Amber is a very clumsy gem, that cares for others, a whole lot. She's looking out for others, and can be quiet most of the time. However she isn't really open about how she feels to others, but upon meeting Sunstone, she became more open, and more caring. History Amber was created along with Sunstone. She was made without unique capabilites, but was still favored by Pink Diamond, due to being Pink Diamond's first Amber. Unlike most gems, Pink Diamond herself trained Amber, along with some other Ambers, to heal. She was fully trained fast, and started healing injuired gems. During the rebellion, Amber joined by choice, due to realizing the evil things that Pink Diamond would do to earth. Along with Rose Quartz, she healed the injuired gems, however she wasn't feeling very good. Soon Amber met Sunstone and Bloodstone. Both were injuired, so Amber healed them both. While she was healing, the three talked a bit, and they became quick friends during the chat. Amber noticed that Sunstone was coming to Amber alot, and the two we're suggested to be in a "romantic" relationship(Similar to Ruby and Sapphire.) however the two simply wanted to be together. Many years pass, and Sunstone and Bloodstone have been poofed and shattered respectively. Many people have fallen, and she fled away from the war, not wanting to witness anymore deaths, but before she fled, she was gifted the ruby earrings, to help her in combat. Many years later, she returned to earth, and to her surprise earth was alive and well. She chose to come down to earth and decided to settle down there... Powers/Abilites Basic era-1 gem abilites, you get the point. * Healing- Amber is able to heal people, though she isn't strong as Rose Quartz, this is her main ability, and she uses it alot * Invisibility- Amber is able to turn invisible, however she isn't very proficent with this ability, and she doesn't use it well. * Pyrokinesis(Only with ruby earrings)- Amber is able to control fire to some extent. She isn't extremely proficent with this ability, but she has used it alot. * SuperJump- Amber is able to jump 30 feet off the ground. She doesn't have much use for this ability, but she does use it when she needs to. She often uses this to flee away from battle. Amber finds it hard to control how high she jumps, but she does it correctely sometimes. Weaknesses * Clumsy- Amber is actually pretty clumsy, and makes alot of movement mistakes * Easily distracted- Amber can be easily distracted by alot of things. Just like her "brother" Sunstone * Fatigue- Unlike every other amber, Amber can actually get tired. The other ambers either can't get tired at all or rarely get tired. Just like her "brother" Sunstone * Not very useful in combat- Amber doesn't fight alot, so she's not very useful * Slow- Amber isn't all to fast, and is pretty slow. Relationships Sunstone Amber sees Sunstone as "family". She's always looking out for him, and healing him whenever he has the chance too. She wants to be with him alot, and is always wishing she could help him more. She's also fine with Sunstone not helping her. Bloodstone Amber sees Bloodstone as a good friend, but she's quite jealous of her, due to the fact that Bloodstone hangs out with Sunstone more. However, this doesn't stop Amber from being friends with Bloodstone, due to the fact that they get along well together Pink Diamond Amber saw Pink Diamond as a mother, since she raised her and some other Ambers together. Amber always admired Pink Diamond, until she heard of all the bad things she will do to her colony. Then Amber started hating Pink Diamond, due to the cruel things she's done. Trivia * The way I made up this character, is by looking at my profile picture, and then I got an idea. I also was thinking of Mipha from the Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild for no reason, and threw her in the blender with an amber, and a knife. Then AMBER WAS BORN! Category:Approved Characters